I've Waited So Long
by EndlessImmortal
Summary: Oneshot of some Drarry fluff. I don't have a summary for this one, but I promise it's good. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my first Harry Potter/Drarry fic, so sorry if it's not good. This is just a little idea I came up with last night. **

**R&R PLEASE! :D**

"You're gay, Potter?" The blonde asked, glancing at the boy standing a few paces in front of him. Harry raised his eyebrows lightly.

"Are you interested?" He asked coolly. Draco's face flushed the most adorable shade of pink.

"N-no," He stammered.

"Sure you aren't," Harry whispered, smiling airily. Draco pretended not to hear.

"So, Potter, who do you fancy?" Malfoy asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his back against the wall.

Harry's heart pounded in his chest.

"Give you one clue," Harry breathed, suddenly stepping forward and closing the space between himself and the Slytherin in front of him.

Harry pressed his chest against the other boy's and pressed the tips of their noses together. Draco's gorgeously colored eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed weakly, his voice not as loud as he hoped.

"You...know...what I'm doing," The brunette gasped out while pressing hot, wet kisses down the smooth pale skin of Draco's neck.

"Nngh...Stop," Draco whispered, his head lolling back on the wall as Harry ran his hands up the tight pale planes of Draco's stomach.

"You don't want me to," Harry challenged, taking a fistful of blonde hair and trailing his lips back up and pressed a kiss to the corner of Draco's mouth. He sighed in reply and wrapped his arms around Harry, slightly nipping his bottom lip.

Harry gasped and moved his lips with Draco's and begged for entry. He was allowed in, and explored every crevice of Draco's mouth. Draco moaned when Harry pressed himself tighter against his body and moved his hips against his own.

Harry pulled back and gazed into Draco's eyes, a look of pure love on his face.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that," Draco murmured against Harry's brown hair as he pulled him into a loving embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys.. (:**

**I got in the Drarry mood again.. It's been a year, but here we go.**

**PS: This one's for Bree ;)**

Draco's eyes went wide and a small moan slipped from his parted lips as Harry's hands wandered down his slim body, massaging his lower back and leaving his hands positioned firmly on his hips. Draco tangled his fingers in the raven's hair, pulling his head back and running his tongue down his neck and sweeping it in the hollows of his collarbone. Harry bucked against Draco's hips, letting his hands feel around Draco and slip into his back pockets.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice called from outside the wide open door. He heard her gasp at the sight she must see: Harry against the wall, Draco kissing him fiercely, Harry's hands in his back pockets and one thigh slipped between Draco's.

He almost felt her flush and she stammered something before quietly shutting the door behind her. Harry managed to move along the wall to the door and knocked his elbow against the knob, struggling to lock it as Draco hastily unbuttoned his shirt and tweaked his nipples, making them stand erect. Harry moaned sharply and shrugged his shirt off, exposing his stomach and the waistband of his boxers.

Draco made a funny noise in the back of his throat when Harry thrust his body towards him, pressing their hips together, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"How..bad..do you want me?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear between kisses. Draco pulled back and stared into the boy's emerald eyes, a kindling passion deep in his stormy ones.

"Let me show you," He purred. He kissed down Harry's neck and chest, putting his lips around one of his nipples, sucking and licking at it until Harry groaned. He slid his tongue between the grooves of his abs, putting his hands gently on his hip bones. He glanced up at his partner's eyes, and they burned with a shared desire.

Draco used his teeth to pull the zipper down and slid his long fingers over Harry's hips, pulling his jeans down smoothly. He teased the waistband of the soft cotton boxers lightly and slid them down, his heart jerking at the sight they revealed.

He closed his mouth around the end of Harry's length, swirling the tip around his tongue. He ran his tongue down the underside of his shaft and sucked lightly, earning moans from above. Harry thrust into Draco's mouth, catching him off guard and making him laugh, the sound sending pleasant vibrations through him. Draco moved his mouth back and forth, creating a smooth friction that Harry could never achieve himself. He felt strong pressure building and gasped shakily as he burst into Draco's mouth. Draco moaned through a mouthful and swallowed painfully, moving his mouth from Harry and laughing.

He stood back up, taking off his own shirt and kissing Harry _hard_, the residue in his mouth now shared between the two. He pressed his chest to the other boy's and he could feel their heartbeats racing in sync. Harry stepped out of his pants and yanked his boxers back up, locking his tan arms around Draco's smooth waist and kissing him back with much fervor.

He stepped forward and they fell back onto the plush bed. Harry straddled Draco's hips and slipped his tongue between his lips, locking Draco's wrists in one large hand and pinning them above the blonde's head. The other hand locked in his hair and he used the newfound control to kiss as he never had before.

They moved forward towards the top of the bed as their bodies entangled. The rest of Draco's clothes were shed and a feeling spread through them both, a tingling, a longing, a loving. Something Draco had never felt; something Harry had only dreamt of feeling. Even with Ginny he never felt this...alive. They moved together intimately until the sun went down, a fiery glow bathing their naked bodies in soft light as they laid together in bliss. Wrapped in silk and down sheets, Harry felt complete. Laying with his lover, not talking, just laying.

"Was that even a blip on your radar?" Harry murmured, stroking Draco's hair after the sun had long gone to bed.

Draco grinned. "Only the biggest." He said cunningly in a suggestive tone. Harry caught the double meaning.

"Will you even remember me in a week?"

Draco's face softened. "I haven't been able to forget you since the day we first met."

Harry smiled and they did it all over again.

**AWWH! :D :D**

**R&R please!**


End file.
